chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Highward
The city of Highward is the seat of the lands called the High Reaches it was founded in 695 KR as the settlement of 'Farhold ' at the conclusion of the first Goblin War. Highward is built on a small outcropping of rock approximately one mile to the west of the Shield Mountains. The city rests in the shadow of the Dwarven Fortress known as "Caer Rok ". History The city of Highward was founded beside and only a few miles below a shield-dwarven stronghold called "Caer Rok ". Originally the Shield Dwarves did not enjoy the idea of a human settlement so close to their only remaining stronghold south of the Shield Mountains but in time grew to appreciate the trade opportunities. The city of Highward was built on a rocky mound one mile west of the fortified entrance to the dwarven stronghold and near the small lake that formed at the convergence of the two rivers Blackthorn and Dragon Tongue . The human settlers that had made alliances with the Shield Dwarves of Caer Rok were permitted to settle in the region after the First Goblin War. Highward (castle) founded in 700 KR. Highward Priory was founded in 710 KR The city of Highward will become the eastern most port for the Gizerathi Airfleet. Design The city of Highward, as it was built upon an outcropping of rock, is, essentially, a series of octagonal levels each one smaller than the one below with the palace layer at the very top of the stack of five layers. Each layer represents a new level of social status for those who live within it with the royal family at the top and commoners at the bottom surrounded by the Peasant Fields. 'Locations / Levels' *'Peasant Fields': This region surrounds the actual city and is surrounded by a high earthen wall that is roughly in the shape of a steep mound. Originally this area was where the city grew its food but as more and more peasant farmers moved there permanently as tennant farmers, the House of Argen realized that they would need to provide them with at least some degree of protection and created the earthen wall though no true gates exist to block entry. There are only four entries into the Peasant Fields and each one is marked by a paved road that leads up to the main gates of the city proper. *'Commoner Level': This is the lowest level of the city though it is approximately ten feet higher than that of the Peasant Fields. Four points of entry are guarded by fortified gates. The North Gate leads to the road that follows the Blackthorn River . The South Gate follows the Dragon-tongue River and the West Gate leads to the docks where one river becomes the other. **Fendryk's Familiars *'Noble Level:' This is nearly the highest level within the city and is home to many of the nobles, wealthy merchants and such. **Highward Priory *'Palace Level': This is the highest level in the city and frequented only by the royal family, house guards and those few others who are important enough to warrant access on a regular basis. Areas of Interest 'Peasant Fields' 'Commoner's Level' 'Noble's Level' 'Palace Level' Features Feature/Highward Organizations Organization/Highward Government Economy *Moon Silver Inhabitants Character/Highward Fictions Fiction/Highward Images Distances *To Thornhaven: 7 Days by Horse or Long Ship (48 miles / Day) *To Kingsbridge *To Barons Bridge *To Argent Tor: Approximately two days by river + 4 hours on horse. Category:Large City Category:Settlement/North Marches Category:Trade/Dwarf Category:Trade/Metal Category:Trade/Stone Category:Trade/Book Category:Trade/Herb Category:Trade/Apothecary Category:Trade/Shield Marches Category:Settlement/Dragon-Tongue Category:Settlement/High Reaches